


One down....

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Ford runs into trouble when he's offered a ride.





	One down....

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the teaser got a pretty positive response, so here's more!

**Two weeks later**.

Ford's class had run longer than expected and it was already dark when he walked out of the building. He quickly texted Stan, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep watching TV. He had felt like someone had been following him the past few days, and he didn't want to wait alone in the dark longer than he had to.

Tonight, he felt eyes on him more than ever, but whenever he looked around he didn't see anyone. It was getting late and dark, and there was no sign of Stan.

A car pulled up in front of him and the passenger window rolled down. "Hey, you need a ride?" The man in the car said in a friendly manner. "It's gotten pretty dark. Might not be safe to walk at this hour."

"Um, no thank you. My brother is on his way. He should be here any minute." He looked at his phone, as if to confirm that Stan was indeed coming. Nothing.

‘Come on, Stan,’ he thought. ‘Where are you?’

"You sure? I mean, I don't have any plans, I don't mind the side-trip. And I'm going that way anyway. You live at the pawn shop, right? Pines Pawns?" The man offered again.

If Ford hadn't already been on edge, he would've been after that remark. "How do you know that?" He took a step backwards, closer to the door of the building he had exited.

"Ah, you and your brother are both pretty famous." The man grinned. "Stanford and Stanley Pines, supernatural experts. Matter of fact, I'm pretty into the supernatural myself. Anyways, it's pretty common knowledge where you live."

Every one of Ford's instincts were screaming, **'Run!** '. He glanced at this phone again. "My brother just texted me. I need to get going."

 

Ford waved and started to walk away. He quickly typed out the message, ‘meet me at the diner!’ and sent the message to Stan. That phrase had been their trouble code for years.

The car moved forward to follow him. "Come on, now. It's far too risky to walk alone." The man said calmly. "Come on in and I'll give you a ride."

Ford shook his head. "I said, ' _no thank you_ '." The words came out harsher than he intended, but maybe this guy would finally get it. He picked up his pace, not quite running, but close.

"Well, I tried to be nice." He heard, just before something was suddenly sprayed at him. It was sweet-smelling and as soon as he inhaled it he started to feel dizzy. It smelled like some kind of flower...poppies?

"What the-?" was all he managed to get out before he felt arms around his waist and himself being dragged to the car. Someone behind him laughed.

 

"This one gave you some trouble, huh?"

"Hey, I tried to be nice." The first guy said casually. "I advise you be a little more compliant from here on, kid. It'll be a lot easier for you if you don't give them trouble." His voice started to fade off as Ford slipped into darkness, his consciousness fading.

He heard the door of the car open and was practically slung inside. "Guess he ain't as naive as Burris thought."

"No, clearly not." The first guy responded before the door shut. "Well, naive or not, he's ours now. I'm tempted to hang around and see if his brother shows up, get both of them for the auction."

Ford was fighting off the darkness that was creeping into his vision. "What?" His voice cracked. He tried to sit up only to find his arms wouldn't cooperate. "Wha..do...you...?"

"He's still awake?" The first guy asked. "Heh, he's stronger than I thought. Well, that's not a problem. Let's take him back, then we'll watch for the other one. He may not have been offered up, but people like the whole set. Twins should stick together, right?"

His partner laughed as he climbed into the backseat. Ford tried to fight back as his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and his wrists were cuffed together. "Just go to sleep, kid. This'll be over soon."

"Maybe I should've used a stronger dose." The first guy remarked from the front seat.

"He should be out soon. Besides, you know they'll wanna check him over before he goes up for sale."

 

Ford was still trying to process as much as he could. What were these guys talking about? Sale? They were going to _sell_ him?! A burst of adrenaline shot through his veins as he shrugged away from the guy. "HELP!!" he screamed. He grabbed for the door handle.

The passenger window was rolled up quickly and the car drove off from the building as Ford was wrestled back into the cuffs. "Do you need some help back there?" The first guy asked with a bit of a laugh. "Maybe another spray?"

"Nah. Let him struggle all he wants. He ain't going nowhere." The second man pulled out a gun and pressed it into Ford's back. "Try that again, and you're down a kidney. Get it?"

Ford swallowed. "Y-yes. I don't know who you think you have, but my family isn't rich. They can't pay a ransom."

The man in the backseat laughed. "Who said anything about that, pretty boy?"

"I know exactly who I have. Stanford Pines, the genius boy with the six fingers." The first guy grinned as he adjusted his mirror. "You're going to fetch quite a price."

Ford tried not to let his fear show. "You can't do this! Let me go!" He struggled, only to feel the gun dig harder into his back. "My brother will know something's wrong! He'll come looking for me!"

"Good, save us some trouble in snatching him up!" The first guy laughed.

Ford paled. ‘They were after Stanley, too?! Crap!’ He had no way to warn his brother. "Look," he started, his voice shaking. "You've got me. That should be enough for...whatever you want. Please, just leave my brother alone."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." The first guy laughed mockingly. "Like you said, he's going to come after us. And when he does, we'll be waiting with open arms." He held up the spray can. "Need another dose, or are you going to keep quiet and behave?"

Ford saw the second man smile behind him in the rearview mirror. "I think he'll behave." Ford smirked. If there was one thing we was famous for, it was getting the last word. He snapped his head back, smiling when he heard the 'crunch' of bone. "Ahh!" the man screamed. "The little bastard broke my nose!"

The first guy rolled his eyes and pulled the trigger, once again assaulting Ford with the spray. "Just set it back in place. We're not allowed to hurt the merchandise." He told the second guy as the spray hit the teenager.

This time, Ford couldn't fight the drowsiness that hit him. Before he lost consciousness completely, he heard the second man mumble, "Gibson owes us a bigger cut for this." Ford's last thought was, "Isn't that Fiddleford's uncle's name?"

 

The second man winced as he pushed his nose back into place. "Damn, Rob. I didn't think Pretty Boy here would be this much trouble."

"He's a fighter, like his brother. Imagine the fun we'll have getting him." Rob remarked as he put the can back and continued to drive.

"Yeah." The second man looked at the unconscious boy. "Who do you think he'll end up with?" He ran the backs of his fingers down Ford's face. "I wish we didn't have to keep that pretty face in one piece. I'd love to pay him back for my nose."

"That's up to the auction." Rob said as he turned to drive out of the city proper. "We just pick up and deliver the merchandise."

"Aw come on. You're not the least bit curious? Especially if your boss does one of those 'invite only' auctions. You've told me about what shows up to those."

 

The car slowed as they neared their boss's house.

"Hey, Rob? I just had an idea. What if we could make the kid's brother give up without a fight?"

"Oh?" Rob parked the car and leaned over the back of the seat. "What do you suggest?" The kid was fully out, good. No more fighting them. He'd keep the spray on hand, anyway.

"You saw how quick this one was to give up when he thought the other was in danger." He hauled the kid out of the car and slung him over his shoulder. "Geez, he's light. Does this kid eat? Anyway, what if that works both ways? You know, the big kid gives up as soon as he knows Pretty Boy here could get hurt?" He adjusted his grip on Ford as he followed Rob down a flight of stairs to a basement.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rob nodded. "And, if that doesn't work, a few poppy sprays should knock him out." He knocked on the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, what?" a voice called. The accent was a strange mix of Jersey and American South.

Rob rolled his eyes. "It's Rob and Theo. We've got a delivery. A very special delivery." Rob said with a grin. "One you've been waiting for."

Several locks click and a man opens the door. He's so average looking, medium height, trim build, well kept sandy blond hair, that no one would give him a second glance. The only thing noteworthy about him was his nose but only because of its size. But that's what Gibson McGucket thrived on. "He didn't give ya boys much trouble, did he?"

"He broke Theo's nose, but a couple shots of the poppy spray and he was out." Rob explained casually. "He's more of a fighter than we were led to believe. We'll have to be better prepared for his brother."

"A’ight. I'll have the boys make up some more for ya. Now get in here." He quickly motioned the two inside. "Put 'im in the room on the right."

It was less of a 'room' than it was a glorified prison cell. Theo shuddered. It reminded him too much of bad memories. He dumped the kid on the cot, being careful to avoid the metal railing of the frame. A camera in the corner of the room blinked to life.

Rob leaned against the door. "Need some help with that nose, T?"

"Nah. Some ice and it'll be fine. This room gives me the creeps." He glanced back at the kid. For the briefest of moments, he felt sorry for him. Getting snatched off the street, drugged and now having to wake up in a cell and wait to get sold off into basically slavery? He questioned why he was doing this.

Rob walked out with him and closed and locked the door, leaving the boy to wake up alone. "How long should we wait to get the other one?" He asked their boss.

"If I know their old man, he won't let the kid outta his sight once he knows the other one's missin'. We may have to wait a week or two for everthin’ to settle down. In the meantime, I'll get set up for the auction. A camera feed will go up on the website first so everyone can get a good look at 'im 'fore they bid."

"Alright, sounds good." Rob nodded. "Are you going to wait for the second one before opening it up for bidding?"

"Nah. Prob’lly better to go ahead and get rid uh 'im 'fore then. Less ta trace back." The longer he spoke, the more prominent his Southern accent became. He looked over at Theo. "Boy, it hurts ta look at ya. Git upstairs and git sum ice for ‘at shiner."

"Alright. So, we're not selling them as a set, then. Gotcha." Rob turned to Theo. "Let's go get you fixed up, T." He placed his hand on his shoulder and lead him out.

"Uh? Oh. Yeah. Okay." He glanced at the cell door again. He wasn't sure about this. He could handle loan sharking, but this was a whole new game. He didn't like it.


End file.
